Thea Aashton et la Pierre du Sorcier
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Thea était une jeune fille normale...Jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Après cela, tout a dégénéré et les évènements ont commencé a échapper a son contrôle. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenu élève dans la même école qu'un certain Harry Potter, a ceci près...Qu'elle a trois ans de plus que lui. (Suite du résumé a l'intérieur)
1. Chapitre 1 : Seconde chance et retour

**Résumé:** Thea était une jeune fille normale...Jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Après cela, tout a dégénéré et les évènements ont commencé a échapper a son contrôle. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenu élève dans la même école qu'un certain Harry Potter, a ceci près...Qu'elle a trois ans de plus que lui. Entre un prof-mage noir-hôte de Voldy, une pierre qui rend potentiellement immortel, des camarades qui la prennent pour une folle et un directeur qui pratique le favoritisme à outrance, ah! et un directeur de maison qui la regarde bizarrement aussi, l'année qui s'annonce sera loin d'être de tout repos.

 **Chapitre 1 : Seconde chance et retour**

Thea Ashton était une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui vivait dans un immeuble Londonien avec ses parents et son jeune frère Luke, âgé de dix ans. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, juste assez, en fait, pour une famille de quatre personnes. Il était composé d'une cuisine fonctionnelle, d'une salle de bain et de trois chambres. Pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une adolescente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec une famille, des amis...Bref, une vie. Elle était de taille moyenne. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts clairs. Le jour où tout a basculé, elle avait adopté un style vestimentaire assez décontracté: t-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique quelconque et un jean. Elle avait quelques amis, comme tous les jeunes de son âge mais ses meilleurs amis étaient Tara Tanner et Arthur Norway. Elle adorait lire, bien que ses amis lui répétaient sans cesse qu'elle passait trop de temps dans ses bouquins. Son livre préféré ? La saga _Harry Potter_ , qu'elle ne se lassait pas de relire encore et encore.

En rentrant de cours, ce soir là, Thea monta dans sa chambre et, comme d'habitude, lança son sac par terre, avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle attrapa, sur sa table de nuit, le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Elle lut puis, quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour manger, marqua sa page et descendit en courant. En arrivant , elle croisa son frère, Luke, qu'elle salua d'un « Bonsoir Lucky ! » énergique, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le garçon protesta: il détestait lorsque sa sœur faisait cela et malheureusement pour lui cette coutume était rapidement devenue une habitude puis une tradition .Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à table et que les discussions naissaient au milieu des protestations de Luke qui peinait à redresser sa tignasse, ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait là de leur dernier repas tous ensemble, en famille. Vers le milieu du plat principal, ils sentirent une secousse dans tout l'immeuble. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas, en premier lieu: ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, la région dans laquelle ils vivaient n'était certes pas très réputée pour subir quelques glissements de terrain, mais les récentes inondations avaient parfois engendré d'étranges réaction de la part des infrastructures. Leur logement se situait près de la Tamise, bien prompte à sortir de son lit, sans doute était-ce de nouveaux travaux pour rénover les fondations ou bien un tuyau de gaz un peu trop en surpression. Les vieux bâtiments en avaient vu d'autres, il n'y avait aucune raison que cette fois-ci soit différente, non ? Ensuite, tout se passa très vite : avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, l'immeuble s'effondra. Thea sentit quelque chose de très lourd, probablement un morceau du plafond ou peut-être même du toit du bâtiment, la percuter dans le dos. Puis, une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue l'envahit, lui faisant perdre toute autre notion . La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de perdre connaissance fut qu'à quatorze ans, elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

Et soudain, elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce blanche. Vide. Enfin, vide, façon de parler, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans la pièce en question . Petit à petit, elle vit une porte incrustée de pierres vertes et jaunes apparaître devant elle. Elle s'approcha: «Bon...Bonjour. Il...Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?» demanda-t-elle timidement, sa voix résonnant dans l'immensité vide de la pièce.

Pas de réponse. Elle continua de marcher, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte, qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Elle baissa la poignée et, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un qui dort, l'ouvrit. Elle mit à peine un pied derrière la porte que la douleur de son dos se ré fut seulement à ce moment la, alors qu'un petit cri plaintif s'échappait de ses lèvres, qu'elle se rendit compte que jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne ressentait absolument rien. Pas la moindre douleur. Tout en inspirant, pour se donner du courage, elle continua sa progression en essayant d'ignorer les horribles tiraillements qui lui barraient la colonne verté ès avoir passé une arcade, elle se retrouva dans une autre pièce, contrastant drastiquement de la première tant l'obscurité qui y régnait était pleine, et entendit une voix, qui lui sembla...Désincarnée.

«Bonjour, jeune enfant.»

«Bonjour. Vous...Qui êtes vous ?» Répondit Thea d'une petite voix tremblante, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

«Qui suis je ? s'esclaffa son interlocuteur inconnu, C'est une excellente question.

Thea aurait aimé savoir où elle était mais hésitait à poser la question, car une, bien plus importante à ses yeux s'imposait dans son esprit.

«Je suis morte ? » questionna-t-elle, redoutant cependant la réponse.

La Voix lui répondit, sans la moindre émotion, comme insensible, mécanique:

« Oui. Ca, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle»

Thea déglutit, _parce qu'il y avait en avait également une bonne?_

L'adolescente mit un petit moment à digérer l'information. Puis, elle se souvint...La secousse...L'immeuble qui s'effondre...Ses parents...Luke, son petit frère. Une vague d'espoir déferla sur elle et elle reprit d'une voix hésitante:

«Et mes parents ? Mon frère ? »

Mais la Voix répondit, réduisant ses minuscules espérances à l'état de poussière, toujours aussi immaculée de toute sensibilité.

«L'effondrement de l'immeuble n'a laissé aucun survivant»

Thea essaya douloureusement d'assimiler l'information: elle ne reverrait jamais ses parents, ni son frère. Un sanglot lui échappa, bref. Si elle aussi était morte tout comme eux, peut-être les retrouverait-elle vite? Peut-être toute cette mascarade n'était-elle qu'une dernière façon de la mettre à l'épreuve avant qu'elle ne puisse les rejoindre? _Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela!_ Ils devaient certainement l'attendre derrière cette lourde porte qu'elle apercevait au loin. _A propos de porte..._

«Qu'y a-t-il derrière ?» demanda-t-elle en pointant l'objet de sa curiosité du doigt.

A cet instant, l'adolescente se sentait parcourue de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres: d'un côté sa curiosité et son gout pour l'aventure la poussaient à chercher des réponses et à savoir mais, de l'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'une fois qu'elle aurait cette information, qu'elle qu'en soit la nature, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Elle devrait dire adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître, si tant est qu'elle aurait pu y revenir.

La Voix mit quelques temps à répondre à la question que lui avait posé la jeune fille, comme si soudainement elle était devenue perplexe, mais quand elle le fit, ce fut pour dire:

\- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Thea, prenant une grande inspiration, répondit d'une voix hésitante:

\- Oui, je...Je veux le savoir, _enfin, je crois..._

La Voix sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit simplement:

\- D'accord, si tu es sure que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Une autre porte apparut, toute simple, et s'ouvrit en grand. Thea fut attirée vers elle puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se sentit comme aspirée au travers du pan de bois.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle se sentit tomber en chute libre dans une obscurité totale. Puis, enfin, alors que ses pieds touchaient une surface dure, elle se sentit tomber à genoux, ses mains se posant sur un matériau qui lui était étrangement familier. Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et eu droit à un gros plan sur...Du béton.

Prenant appui sur ses mains et tentant d'ignorer son dos et ses genoux douloureux, elle se releva. Une fois ceci fait, elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut, à sa grande surprise, sa ville natale qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter: la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne.

 _Bon. Bonne nouvelle: je suis à Londres. Je connais les lieux, la ville. Reste maintenant à savoir comment et pourquoi j'y suis, à condition que tout ceci ne soit pas juste le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne pensais pas que le paradis se trouvait au milieu de la City..._

Elle se mit à marcher, continuant à se questionner sur la légitimité de sa présence dans la ville qui l'avait vue naître et grandir, ce qu'était la voix qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt, car, si elle était sur d'une chose, c'est que cette voix, aussi étrange et inconnue soit-elle, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réelle. Elle commença à paniquer, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que certains des lieux où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, comme le cinéma où son collège, semblaient tout simplement _ne pas exister._ Ce fut lorsqu'elle passa devant l'immeuble où elle avait vécu et qu'elle le vit s'élever, tel un gratte-ciel, qu'elle comprit réellement que quelque chose _clochait._ Cet immeuble, elle avait été _à l'intérieur_ lorsqu'il s'était _effondré,_ faisant une centaine de victimes. Dont ses parents, son frère cadet...Et elle-même. Ce dernier fait lui glaça le sang. Avec perplexité elle tâta son poignet à la recherche d'un pouls qu'elle trouva sans peine tant son coeur s'emballait. Elle était physiquement vivante. Poussant le zèle à son paroxysme elle se pinça le dos de la main, n'en retirant qu'une vive douleur. En plus d'être vivante elle était parfaitement réveillée. Dans un autre contexte elle en aurait été ravie, mais celui dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait que l'allure d'un mauvais film de science-fiction dans lequel le héros se serait vu octroyé une deuxième chance de vivre pour réparer certaines de ses erreurs. Quelles étaient les siennes?

Elle se mit à courir, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de s'éloigner de cet immeuble de malheur, lorsqu'elle buta contre quelque chose que venait de laisser tomber un passant. Elle se pencha dans le but de ramasser le quelque chose en question avant qu'il ne s'envole. C'était un journal. Un simple journal. Elle l'ouvrit...Et son coeur manqua un battement en voyant qu'il était daté du 1er juillet 1991.


	2. Chapitre 2: In terra incognita

Thea s'éloigna le plus vite possible du journal, comme s'il l'avait brulée, et s'assit lourdement sur le trottoir, sous le choc. _1er juillet 1991...Génial! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut EN PLUS rajouter un voyage temporel à la "liste" de mes ennuis. Merci! Franchement merci!_ Thea prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, en vain: le choc était beaucoup trop important. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait manquer...Elle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer puis sécha ses larmes et reprit ses esprits. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas tout en réfléchissant à une façon de s'organiser au cas où elle aurait à rester ici sur le long terme. _Essayer de_ _trouver un adulte qui accepterait de m'héberger ? Hmm...Non. Il faudrait que je dise qui je suis et d'où je viens.._. Thea commença donc à réfléchir à une histoire crédible tout en prenant la direction de l'immeuble de son enfance. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle bouscula légèrement quelqu'un mais n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. En arrivant à destination, elle leva la tête et son regard accrocha directement la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'elle cherchait. Elle poussa la double porte qui marquait l'entrée du hall de l'immeuble, pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de monter à pieds les quatre étages qui la séparaient de son objectif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thea poussait la porte de l'appartement où elle avait passé les quatorze premières années de sa vie. Elle se doutait, bien sûr, que ce ne serait pas facile d'y revenir mais elle ne s'attendait pas être envahie par un flot de souvenirs. Elle vit défiler dans sa tête tous les moments passés avec sa famille: tous les Noëls, tous les anniversaires. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte et, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, prit le temps de faire le deuil de son ancienne vie. Elle se releva et fit le tour de l'appartement. Et dans chaque nouvelle pièce où elle mettait les pieds, de nouveaux souvenirs ressurgissaient du fin fond de sa mémoire. En entrant dans ce qui était autrefois la chambre de son jeune frère, elle se rappela le jour où, ayant eu peur de l'orage, il avait fini par la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle revint à la réalité et commença à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait s'organiser. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant de quoi écrire. À force de chercher, elle finit par trouver un vieux morceau de papier et un crayon. Elle s'assit sur un coussin et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait écrire: il lui fallait des vêtements, de quoi se nourrir, une source de revenus. Pour les vêtements et les repas, les premiers temps, elle pourrait faire avec les moyens du bord autrement dit avec ce qu'elle trouverait dans l'appartement, mais ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle les achètent, d'où la nécessité de trouver une source de revenus. Elle commença à faire les cents pas: elle n'avait rien à faire, aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était actuellement et s'ennuyait. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, espérant en dénicher les clés, qu'elle finit par trouver, ironie du sort, à l'endroit exact où les rangeaient ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, en quittant les lieux, elle en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas eux qui habitaient l'appartement à cette époque. Non, c'était impossible: elle avait quatre ans au moment où ils avaient emménagé. Mais peut-être que sa venue ici avait changé le cours du temps ? Il fallait espérer que non…

Elle descendit à pied les quatre étages - il n'y avait pas encore d'ascenseur à cette époque - et sortit dans la rue. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de traverser. Elle marchait sans destination précise quand elle vit une ombre passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle reconnu, à sa grande surprise, un hibou. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir qu'il transportait, attachée à l'une de ses pattes, une lettre. Elle le suivit du regard et le vit entrer par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle reprit sa route, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à l'étrange phénomène dont elle venait d'être l'involontaire témoin. Elle se demandait également quel était le contenu de la lettre et à qui elle pouvait bien être destinée. Elle fit demi tour et reprit la direction de l'appartement. Elle monta les marches le plus vite possible, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber. Arrivée à destination, elle poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ne fut étrangement pas surprise de voir, posé sur la fenêtre, le même hibou que celui qui était passé au dessus de sa tête, une lettre attachée à une patte. Elle récupéra la lettre et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Elle vit, écrite à l'encre verte, une adresse:

 _Thea Ashton_

 _35 rue Da Vinci_

 _4ème étage_

 _Appartement B_

 _Londres_

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et mit la main dedans. Elle en sortit une lettre rédigée sur un papier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du parchemin. Elle lut la lettre et à la surprise de découvrir que l'univers de sa saga préférée existait bel et bien, se succéda le choc de la réception de la lettre. Elle la lâcha comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts et se laissa tomber par terre, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Se rappelant de la date - 1er juillet 1991 - elle décida d'écrire à Dumbledore pour le prévenir des événements à venir, au moins pour cette année. Elle réussit à dénicher un stylo et une feuille et commença à écrire, oubliant presque le hibou qui attendait. Elle finit sa lettre et la signa puis décida de rajouter:

 _PS: j'ai bien reçu la lettre et confirme ma présence en tant qu'élève à la rentrée_

Elle l'attacha à la patte du hibou, à qui elle donna à boire. Le volatile repartit, la laissant seule avec la lettre. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, les mêmes questions tournant sans cesse dans sa tête: _Comment allait-elle faire ses courses pour la rentrée_ _? Comment accéder à la gare ?_

Elle attrapa la lettre et quitta l'appartement. Une fois dans la rue, elle s'apprêta à appeler le magicobus, quand elle se rappela qu'il fallait une baguette pour le faire. Et elle n'en n'avait pas. De plus, elle ne savait pas où était situé le Chaudron Baveur et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle était bloquée. Elle se rappela qu'un professeur était envoyé pour aider les élèves ayant grandi dans le monde moldu. Entrait-elle dans cette catégorie ? Dans un sens, oui, puisqu'elle venait d'un monde où Harry Potter n'était qu'un personnage de fiction issu d'une Saga pour enfants. D'un autre côté, elle débarquait à peine dans ce monde et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, la tête dans les mains.

Elle passa la semaine suivante à essayer trouver une solution pour pouvoir faire ses courses de rentrée. La solution arriva d'elle même, un matin, quelques jours plus tard, et se présenta sous la forme d'une Terreur des cachots. Ce matin la, Thea fut réveillée par trois coups secs contre la porte de l'appartement.

Elle mit un moment à émerger et les coups reprirent de plus belle. Elle prit le temps de se rhabiller puis alla ouvrir. Elle était totalement décoiffée et pas tout à fait complètement réveillée et ne reconnut pas tout de suite son interlocuteur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix froide lui poser une question, qu'elle reconnut l'homme:

"- Êtes vous bien Miss Aashton ?"

"- Ou...Oui" Répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.Après tout, ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer un homme censé n'exister que dans l'imagination d'une femme anglaise. Elle l'observa: il était grand, tout de noir vêtu, ses yeux noirs ne dégageaient pas la moindre chaleur et, pour couronner le tout, ses cheveux étaient gras comme des loukoums. Les livres ne lui rendaient pas justice: il était beaucoup plus flippant que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

L'austère professeur, la voyant plongée dans ses pensées, l'appela d'une voix un peu moins cassante qu'à l'ordinaire:

"Miss ?"

"Ou…Oui ?" Sa voix ne fut pas beaucoup plus assurée que la première fois mais elle semblait remise du choc qu'avait occasionné son apparition.

"Je disais donc que j'avais été envoyé par le directeur pour vous emmener faire vos courses pour la rentrée, même si vous me semblez un peu vieille pour entrer en première année"

Thea réfléchit: une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, alors elle décida d'improviser.

"J'ai fait mes études dans une école Canadienne mais elle a été détruite. Mes parents ont décidé que je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner et ils sont restés sur place." Elle ne savait pas s'il existait effectivement une école de sorcellerie Canadienne et se promit de vérifier cela dès qu'elle le pourrait.

L'adulte se contenta de hocher la tête, se promettant toutefois de vérifier l'exactitude de cette information dès que possible.

"Bien, maintenant que les… détails techniques sont réglés, prenez ma main"

Thea s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit comme oppressée, comme si elle passait dans un tuyau au calibre trop étroit pour elle, puis atterrit, les mains en avant, sur un sol dallé.

Une main apparut devant elle, recouverte par une manche noire, qu'elle saisit. Une fois debout, elle remercia d'un signe de la tête son futur professeur. Elle crut voir apparaître sur son visage fermé l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il prit la parole:

"Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le fonctionnement de la société sorcière anglaise"

Thea hocha la tête:

"Mes parents sont d'origine anglaise. Ils m'ont appris ce que j'avais à savoir sur le sujet"

Le professeur acquiesça, l'air satisfait. Ce sera cela de moins à lui expliquer, songea-t-il, légèrement irrité par cette expédition forcée.

Lui n'aurait rien demandé de mieux que de passer l'été, enfermé dans ses chers cachots, à préparer des potions et à ruminer sa déception de ne pas avoir obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis déjà dix ans. Poste dont avait hérité ce trouillard lâche et incapable de Quirrel. Les élèves n'auraient visiblement, cette année encore, pas d'enseignant digne de ce nom en Défense. Il se concentra sur le moment présent et sur l'adolescente décoiffée qui lui faisait face. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille, qui recula d'un pas, effrayée. Amusé, il se contenta de redonner à sa coiffure un air présentable.

L'adolescente, soulagée d'être encore en vie, se contenta de bégayer un "Me… Merci, Mo… Monsieur" des plus hésitants.

Ils partirent en direction de la banque, l'adulte ayant jugé qu'il valait mieux commencer par la création d'un compte. Il marchait à grandes enjambées et Thea, qui, sans pour autant être en surpoids, n'avait jamais été très sportive, avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant deux grandes portes surmontées de l'inscription:

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Le professeur Rogue pénétra à l'intérieur de la banque, Thea sur les talons. L'homme se dirigea vers un guichet occupé par une créature que la jeune fille, grâce à sa connaissance de l'univers Harry Potter, reconnu comme étant un gobelin. Elle se souvint à ce moment que Gringotts avait la particularité de ne placer que des gobelins aux postes les plus importants. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le moment présent, juste pour entendre son accompagnateur s'adresser au gobelin:

"- J'aimerais ouvrir un coffre au nom d'Aashton pour cette jeune fille" Dit-il en désignant Thea, qui était restée légèrement en retrait.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, nota quelque chose et demanda:

"Souhaitez-vous ajouter une somme de base pour l'ouverture du compte ?"

"Oui, mettez la somme correspondant à la bourse allouée aux élèves dont les parents ne peuvent financer la scolarité soit sept cent gallions* et un supplément de cinquantes gallions"

Le gobelin, dont Thea ignorait le nom car elle ne l'avait pas entendu, nota les deux sommes, avant de contourner le guichet. Il se dirigea vers le fond du hall, puis s'arrêta et les regarda avec insistance, leur signifiant qu'ils devaient le suivre. Il les mena à une porte sur laquelle une plaque dorée gravée indiquait: "Gripsou". ll frappa puis attendit qu'une voix rauque l'y autorise pour entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de ses deux clients et s'adressa à son collègue dans une langue que Thea ne comprit pas et qu'elle supposa être la langue natale des Gobelins:

 **« Le professeur Rogue souhaiterait ouvrir un coffre pour cette jeune fille, je me suis dit que tu pourrais les aider avec les formalités administratives »**

La deuxième créature hocha vivement la tête et le congédia. Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'adulte et dit:

« -La création d'un compte n'est pas très compliquée. » dit-il en sortant une liasse de parchemins qu'il leur tendit. « Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir compléter ces parchemins. »

Une fois ceci fait, le gobelin fit disparaître les parchemins remplis d'un claquement de doigts, les envoyant au directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réapparurent de nulle part, une petite clé dorée posée sur le dessus. Il la prit, la tendit au professeur et ajouta:

« -Nous allons retourner dans le Hall. Ensuite, Miss, vous pourrez accéder à votre coffre grâce au wagon que nous mettons à disposition de nos clients"

Ils suivirent le gobelin qui les ramena dans le Hall. Ils montèrent dans le wagon qui les emmena jusqu'à un coffre situé sous terre. Le gobelin tendit une petite clé en or à Thea, qui l'introduisit dans la serrure prévue à cet effet. Elle remplit sa bourse de pièces et ils remontèrent dans le wagon qui les ramena dans le Hall de la banque. Thea et son guide quittèrent les lieux et l'homme l'emmena jusqu'à une boutique. Il prit la parole:

"-Nous allons commencer par vous acheter une baguette. Je compte sur vous pour vous tenir à carreau."

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- Bien."

Il entra dans la boutique et elle le suivit. L'endroit sentait le vieux, la poussière et le renfermé. Au moment où ils passèrent la porte de la boutique, il virent arriver un homme qui était si vieux qu'il semblait ne pas avoir d'âge précis. Il s'adressa au professeur Rogue:

"- Bonjour, Severus."

"- Bonjour."

"- Je me souviens du jour où vous êtes venu m'acheter votre première baguette. 30, 5 centimètre, coeur de dragon et ébène, c'est bien cela ?"

"- Oui."

"- Vous l'avez toujours je suppose ?"

"- Oui. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez ce pour quoi vous êtes payé. Cette jeune fille a besoin d'une baguette."

Ollivander se tourna vers Thea:

"- Première baguette ?"

"- Euh… Oui, Monsieur."

"- Vous me semblez pourtant trop âgée pour entrer en première année"

"- C'est une longue histoire."

Il fit apparaître un mètre qui mesura des endroits dont Thea ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient mesurables. Il partit et revint avec plusieurs boîtes empilées. Il ouvrit la première et lui tendit la baguette qu'elle contenait. Thea fit exploser un vase. Ollivander lui reprit la baguette et dit:

"- Pas celle-là, apparemment."

Après de nombreux autres essais, il finit par lui tendre une baguette:

"- 21 centimètres, bois de charme et crin de licorne"

Thea sut que cette baguette était la bonne aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prise en main. Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre le long de son bras et des étincelles vertes et or en jaillirent. Thea paya les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette. Ils quittèrent la boutique. Il leur fallut la journée entière pour acheter la totalité de ce qui était demandé et l'austère professeur permit également à l'adolescente de s'acheter un animal avant de la ramener chez elle. À la fin de la journée, il transplana devant son appartement et lui dit avant de partir:

"- Bonne fin de vacances, Miss. On se revoit à la rentrée"

"- Merci, professeur. Bonne fin de vacances à vous aussi. Et oui, on se revoit à la rentrée" _À moins que je ne meurs à nouveau dans un accident_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur surpris cette pensée et se demanda à quoi elle faisait référence. Il se promit d'enquêter sérieusement sur cette adolescente au passé trouble, semblant sortir de nulle part.

Il transplana, ne souhaitant plus qu'une seule chose: rentrer chez lui pour passer la fin de la journée avec sa fille. Thea rentra dans son appartement. L'adolescente était tellement fatiguée par sa journée qu'elle alla directement se coucher, sans même prendre le temps de manger ou de se doucher. Elle posa sa baguette nouvellement acquise et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


End file.
